1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering stabilizing mechanisms for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stabilizing mechanisms are useful for controlling unexpected steering changes when a vehicle unexpectedly encounters some type of interference, such as a pothole, an uneven place in a roadway, a blown tire, a sudden wind gust such as from a passing truck, or other similar phenomena. Stabilizing mechanisms react to changing driving conditions to thereby correct the steering of the vehicle so it continues to travel a desired path along a straightaway.
Some stabilizing mechanisms, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,777 of John Shepherd for example, are adjustable to counter constant disturbances such as a crosswind to thereby minimize driver fatigue. Such mechanisms are particularly important for large and heavy vehicles, such as tractor-trailer units and motorhomes for example. Unfortunately, such stabilizing mechanisms are generally expensive and complicated. Although operators of smaller, lighter-weight vehicles can usually compensate for temporary, driving hindrances, stabilizing mechanisms still provide a useful safety precaution. Unfortunately, the expense and complexity of prior art stabilizing mechanisms inhibit widespread use thereof in smaller, lighter-weight vehicles.
What is needed is a relatively simple and economical dynamic steering stabilizer for smaller lighter-weight vehicles.